Managing and monitoring networks, such as wide area networks (“WANs”) and local area networks (“LANs”), is a very important function.
An operator of a network needs to monitor network configuration and operation in order to maximize usage and accessibility of network services. An operator can use such information in reconfiguring a network or adding network service. A network operator also desires flexibility in easily adding network services without requiring user intervention. Often, a user does not have the technical ability or desire to reconfigure or add network services.
A user of a network is generally interested in particular applications that provide specific results, such as an application for retrieving an address from a database. Typically, a user of a network is not interested in network configuration and adding network services as long as the user's applications are providing results in a timely manner.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network managed by a telecommunication operator. As described above, the user of a cellular telephone is typically not interested in a particular network configuration as long as particular applications are providing the desired results. However, the cellular telephone may also be a part of a LAN or network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop or Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”). For example, Bluetooth™ technology (www.Bluetooth.com) provides wireless communications between devices. These other LAN devices may have applications that access the WAN; yet, a telecommunication operator has no visibility as to statistics on usage profiles of particular LAN devices and/or applications. The cellular telephone acts as a wall to prevent the telecommunication operator from monitoring or managing LAN devices and/or applications. Moreover, the telecommunication operator cannot easily add network services to the LAN without user intervention.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system, device and computer readable medium that allows a network operator to manage and monitor usage profiles of devices and applications on a LAN. It is further desirable to provide a system that allows a network operator to easily reconfigure or add network services to a LAN without user intervention. LAN devices then may be able to share information and services. In particular, it is desirable to provide a system that monitors usage profiles of devices and/or applications communicating with a cellular telephone.